This project addresses research objective number 2, medication and aging, with overlap of objective 23, care for older people, as identified in the 1999 NIA Pilot Research Grant Program. The purpose of this project is to develop a valid and reliable measure of medication hassles experienced by adult family caregivers engaged in long-term care for dependent, elderly family members. Development of the measurement will offer a mechanism by which researchers interested in medication administration issues for this group of vulnerable elders can quantify one important aspect of their family care, pharmacotherapy. With collaboration by seven adult day services programs and a university-based case management group, 150 caregivers who are engaged in home- or community-based care will be recruited for the project. Provisions are included in the research plan to reach minority and male caregivers. The project incorporates focus group, face-to-face interview, mail survey, and telephone interview procedures in the development and evaluation of the Caregiver Medication Administration Hassles Measurement.